


long worn steps in the dance of love

by anstaar



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anstaar/pseuds/anstaar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>now, they dance</p>
            </blockquote>





	long worn steps in the dance of love

later, her hair is grey and so much finer than the thick locks that he had once brushed behind one ear as she had turned to leave on that first night, the light touch making her regret, for the first time, that this was a singular opportunity  
  
earlier, she smiles up at him as she mends the children's shirts with neat stitches, a task that no longer the other residents of the castle, who are now busy being shocked at her oldest granddaughter's forthright leadership of the guard  
  
later, the power has left his shoulders, his hands are knotted with age, so much more worn than the large palm that had enveloped her foot as he stared into that familiar face, cheeks a bit dirtier, eyes a bit sadder  
  
earlier, he drapes a shawl around her shoulders as he cross the room to stare out the window, eyes drift across the long garden where his son, old now with his hair, once the same rich color as his mother's, going grey, is working the earth   
  
later, she hums the strains of an old, unforgettable melody and he whistles along, perfectly in tune, her eyes are as bright as they've ever been, his hands are as warm   
  
earlier, they've know each other for decades, worked together, loved together, what do they have: a strong kingdom, happy children, grandchildren and great grandchildren, a tired old dog that curls at her feet as she works, a kitten that always claims his lap by the fire, no need to speak the words to reaffirm what they both know  
  
now, they dance  
  
(earliest, she's flushed with the excitement of breaking the rules, dress a relic of fashions long past, he's leaning against a wall, new boots chafing, both faces hidden behind masks, that first time, she asks him to dance)


End file.
